The present invention relates to a warehouse system having a plurality of rack) aisles, wherein in each of the rack aisles at least one rack serving unit is operated, and wherein the aisle(s) arranged directly adjacent to a to-be-maintained aisles is/are further operated in a one-side operational mode, wherein particularly the safety standard DIN EN 528 is met. The references herein to DIN EN 528 are to said standard that was in effect as of the filing date of the German priority application, i.e. Oct. 26, 2011.